


Need a lift?

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dawn, the sun is rising. Angel is caught outside - will Lindsey let him in his truck, or will he watch him burn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a lift?

Title: Need a lift?  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Angel/Lindsey McDonald  
Word Count: 3,267  
Rating: R  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: AU after _Epiphany_  
Summary: It's dawn, the sun is rising. Angel is caught outside - will Lindsey let him in his truck, or will he watch him burn?  


“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Can’t I even go buy fucking groceries without you showing up to bother me?”

I started to set the bags into the trunk of my truck when he hit me. What I was holding fell from my fingers and I winced as I heard the eggs splatter on the ground. “That’s really mature, Angel.”

Spinning around on my heel, I slammed my fake hand into his face as hard as I could. I must have hit one of his eyes because he howled, clutched at them, and took a couple of steps backwards. The moment he recovered, he was going to come straight for me again and here I was without a damn stake.

Glancing at the ground, I grabbed a dented can of soup and chucked it at Angel’s head. He ducked, before lunging forward. I found myself pressed up against the side of the truck, with his entire weight crushing against me. The bruises on my body from our wonderful fight with the sledgehammer were screaming as he pushed against them.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“You, you’re my problem!”

Angel’s face was a few inches from mine and as his nostrils flared, I thought I saw his eyes flash gold. That didn’t stop me from laughing though. “You got the bill, didn’t you?”

He shoved me backwards, twisting my body into a painful angle. “I’m not paying for any of that.”

“You broke my windshield two days ago. You also shattered my hand. That shit isn’t cheap!”

“You hit me with a sledgehammer!”

Remembering the way it felt to swing that hammer made me smile. That had been so damn cathartic. “And the truck, don’t forget the truck.” For half a second, I thought he was going to tear my head off. Since there was no way in hell I’d be able to get out from under him, this called for drastic measures of distraction. No one can think properly while their dick’s being touched.

I slowly rotated my hand and then I ground my palm against his cock. The result was even better than what I’d hoped for. First his eyes widened and then he actually leaned forward to increase the friction. “And now you owe me for new groceries.”

“I don’t think so.”

He started to ease off of me a little as I kept moving my hand on him. “Where’s your car, Angel?”

“I got a flat and then I saw you.”

“So you decided to take out your anger on me again. Typical.” I rolled my eyes at him.

Angel jerked back and looked over the edge of the building. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“Sunrise.”

The way he said it sent a chill down my spine. “Shouldn’t you get in a sewer or something?”

“There aren’t any entrances around here.”

The store was closed; they’d locked the door after I left so he couldn’t take cover in there. “That’s too bad. Have fun getting all toasty.” I bent down, grabbing things that weren’t ruined and quickly tossed them into the trunk before I got into the driver’s seat.

After I started the truck, he stared at me for a moment. I should just leave his ass here. He’d just added bruises on top of the ones I already had. Part of me still hated him for the loss of my hand. He glanced at the roof of the building and if I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was nervous.

Switching into drive, I started to pull out when he got in front of the truck. I hit the brakes, barely missing him. “Are you insane? Get out of the way!” With one foot on the brake, I revved the engine with the other.

“Lindsey...”

Why me? The Powers That Be must get a charge out of making me squirm. I looked towards the sky, debating on what to do. Finally I sighed and unlocked the passenger door. “Grab the blanket from the trunk and get in.”

He climbed inside and didn’t look in my direction. “Angel, I’m going home. I don’t have enough time to get you to your hotel. My place is a few blocks from here.”

“If you think that I’m going to...”

“Did I say that? What is it with you vampires and sex on the fucking brain? I said I was going home. I’m tired, I’m sore, and I have ruined groceries. You smashed my damn doughnuts! Whatever you do with yourself is up to you. I don’t give a flying fuck.”

As I pulled out of the parking lot, the sun came over the roof of the building. Angel pressed his body between the seat and the dashboard, but these old trucks didn’t exactly have a whole lot of legroom to work with, so he didn’t really fit. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it over himself, and I could hear him muttering something. Straining my ears, my jaw dropped. “You take that back right now. My mama never did anything like that!”

He started to go off on a rant about the rest of my family and that’s when I noticed the smell. It was almost like bacon that had been in the pan for too long. Wrinkling my nose, I tilted my head and saw that Angel’s hand was sticking out from under the blanket. “Angel, your hand...” He was so wrapped up in what he was saying that I don’t think he realized what was going on yet. The smell grew a bit stronger before his fingers suddenly burst into flame. “Oh fuck! Your hand’s on fire!”

Angel began waving his hand around, trying to put it out. His other arm was trapped against the bottom of the truck. The fire was spreading now and if the blanket caught, the rest of him would go up like a damn Roman candle. “Put it out, Lindsey!”

“Oh yeah, I’ll just squash the flames with my fake hand!” I tried to do that, smacking at his with the stupid thing, but it wasn’t doing jack shit. Pulling the truck over, I threw it into park and smothered the flames with my good hand, burning myself in the process. Then I shifted my body to block the sun long enough to take a look. “Damn, that’s... Angel, that doesn’t look good at all.”

He peered out from under the blanket, took one look at his fingers, and the little color he normally had faded away. “It doesn’t feel good either. It’ll heal though, I just need to feed and rest. How close are we to your place?”

I stared at the burned flesh for a moment, trying not to vomit. My own hand hurt, but his had to be incredibly painful. He slid it under the blanket and I sighed. “It’s about half a block. How are we going to get you inside of the building? There’s no garage.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll park as close as I can and then you’ll just have to run to the door with the blanket. There’s a fire extinguisher on the inside, I’ll put you out if I have to.”

“Do you have any idea how fast we burn?”

“What do you want me to do here, Angel? I can’t fucking carry you, you probably weigh more than I do.” Who did he think I was, Superman?

“Pull up next to the door, open the passenger side for me, and I’ll run.”

I scooted back over, putting the truck in drive. Angel was making little hissing sounds from under the blanket and I had to assume it was because his hand was injured. Turning mine over, I could see a row of blisters already forming. There were also scorch marks on my fake one. Great, I bet those would never come out.

When I reached the lot, I swore under my breath. “What?”

“That stupid old bitch has her car in front of the doorway again.” Every night when I came home from work, I’d find that car in front of the building. It shouldn’t be there, but no one bothered to tell her to move it.

“Push it.”

“I’ll scratch the hell out of my truck, not to mention she’ll put poison in my mail or something. I think she’s part demon.” Or maybe she was controlled by her dozens of cats.

“Lindsey, your truck went through the side of a house the other day, I think it can push a damn car.”

My eyebrows shot up as my jaw dropped. “That’s what you did to it? What the hell’s the matter with you? This thing is a classic.”

“Yeah, a classic piece of shit.”

I kicked at the blanket and he snarled. “Be glad I can’t come out from under here or I’d be kicking your ass right now.”

A snort escaped me before I could stop it. “Oh, I’m so scared of the big, bad vampire that’s hiding under a blanket. Please don’t hurt me, Mr. Vampire!”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re an asshole?”

“It seems to be a rumor that’s going around.” Gritting my teeth, I lined the truck up behind the old battleaxe’s car. “You’re paying for this too.”

“Make me.”

“What are you, five?” How can someone this old be that immature?

“Fuck off and push the damn car, Lindsey.”

I moved the truck until it bumped the car, rocking it forward just a little. Then I slowly pressed down on the gas until it started to inch forward. “Can’t you go faster than this?”

“Maybe I should let you drive. Oh wait, you can’t. You know what you are? You’re a fucking under-seat driver.” Next time he rode in my truck, I’d duct taping his damn mouth shut.

“Keep it up and I’m going to put your head through a wall.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

I kept pushing the car forward until the passenger door was lined up with the doorway. “Okay, that should do it. I’m going to come around and open your door. It’s about five feet into the entryway, and that should be safe from the sun. Once you get inside, just wait for me to park and I’ll take you up.”

Coming around the truck, I opened the passenger side. “Damn, you really wedged yourself.” How could I get him out without pulling the blanket off? I leaned forward, grabbing what I hoped was his shoulder, and pulled as hard as I could. He let out a bellow and almost tumbled to the ground.

That’s when I heard a sound that made the hair on the back of my neck go up. “What did you do? My baby! My precious! You scratched him! I’m calling the police! You’re going to go to jail for life!” She didn’t seem to need air, just kept right on screeching in a range that would make a howler monkey’s head explode.

“Mrs. Jackson...” She flailed her hands at my face, knocking me backwards. “Mrs. Jackson, you were parked in front of the building. That’s a no parking zone, the police would tow _your_ car.”

“I’m an old woman. They wouldn’t pick on me.”

You’re a nasty old bitch, that’s what you are. Angel finished getting out of the truck and I could see the blanket shaking, which meant he was laughing his ass off. I’d never hear the end of this. He ran into the entryway, tossing the blanket to the side and running his hand over his body to make sure nothing was on fire. Mrs. Jackson never spared him a second glance because she was coming at me again.

“There’s a scratch! See it?”

Glancing at her bumper, I couldn’t see anything, but obviously, she did. “I’ll sue! I’ll see you in court!”

I laughed, I couldn’t help it. “Ma’am, I work for the biggest law firm in the city. You have no case and you’d be laughed out of court. Just move your car or the police are going to get a call from a concerned citizen about a vehicle frequently parked in a spot designated for unloading.”

“Are you threatening me?” She jabbed a boney finger into my chest and I heard Angel laugh. “You can’t threaten me! I eat people like you for breakfast!”

Looking over at where Angel was standing, I could see him doubled over with tears streaming down his cheeks. “You know what? Eat this.” I rubbed my hand over the front of my pants, slammed the truck door shut, and got behind the wheel.

And if I pushed her car forward another foot, it was purely by accident. I thought the truck was in reverse. Once I parked, I gathered up the remains of my groceries into a bag and made my way back to where Angel was. He seemed to have himself under better control now. “Have fun?”

“Lindsey, if she didn’t like you before, she really doesn’t like you now.”

“Where’d she go?” She was probably waiting inside with a baseball bat.

“She said something about having to feed her cats and then she’d ‘deal with you’.”

I shuddered. “That’s your fault.”

“I’m not the one that told her to eat me.”

Coughing, I pulled the door open and let him in. “You know I hate you, right?”

“The feeling’s mutual, Lindsey.”

“Good, I just wanted to be clear. How’s your hand?”

“Hurts like a son of a bitch.”

A tiny smile crossed my lips. It served him right. “I don’t have any blood, unless you want mine.”

He paused, turning to look at me. “You’re serious?”

“No. It’s seven in the morning; I haven’t even been to bed yet. This was supposed to be my day off and I get saddled with you instead.”

“Is it possible for you _not_ to be an asshole?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it.” I gave him a grin and pointed to the elevator. “Tenth floor. Let me go in first, I need to close the blinds.”

Angel was cradling his hand to his chest and I leaned over, trying to get a look at it. He pulled away from me. “Will you stop being a baby? I want to see how bad it is.”

He sighed, extending his arm. I sucked in a breath. “Oh...”

“I’ve had worse.”

My eyebrows went up, but I decided that I really didn’t want to know. Once we reached my floor, I lead him to the apartment and then dashed inside, closing the blinds and curtains as quickly as I could. “It’s safe now, I invite you in.”

“Nice place.” He looked around. “Evil pays better than I thought.”

If it didn’t pay well, I doubted I’d still be there. “There are a few first aid kits in the bathroom. I had to start stocking up on bandages and things when you came into my life.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

I flipped him off as I sprawled myself on the couch. Turning my fake hand over, I scowled at the scorch marks. “You stained this. I’m going to have to have it repainted or something.”

“Well, excuse me for bursting into flame.”

It took me a couple of minutes to shrug out of my shirt and kick off my shoes. Then I began the fun task of removing the brace on my arm. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn’t notice he had sat down next to me until I turned my head. I let out a little sound, falling to the floor. “Make some fucking noise!” He was biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. “Help me up, asshole.”

Angel reached out with his good hand, pulling me back onto the couch. I stared at his burnt fingers for a moment. “Do you want me to take care of your hand?”

“I think I’ve got it.”

“Suit yourself; I have my own shit to deal with.” I started fumbling with the clasps again and when it came loose, I sighed with relief. “I fucking hate that thing.”

After I tossed the fake hand over to the coffee table, I rubbed my fingers over the end of my bad arm. “It itches, it hurts, and I’d rather go without the damn thing, but of course I can’t do that where I work.”

“Lindsey...”

I looked over at him. “What?”

“Can you?” He held out a roll of bandages.

“Sucks to have to do things with the other hand, doesn’t it?” I took the bandages from his hand and carefully wrapped up the burns. They were probably healing already. “At least you’ll be able to use it again in a few days.”

I finished what I was doing and sat back. “Does it feel okay? I don’t think I did it too tightly. I’ve had a bit of practice wrapping things up.” He was staring at me now, as if he’d just realized I was half-way undressed. “Angel?”

“Are all of those from me?”

I glanced down at the bruises decorating my chest and stomach. “Most of them are. I’ve got more on my back, and you’ve seen the ones on my face.”

“I hurt you and you just keep getting in my face. Do you enjoy it?”

“I can’t help the way I am. You push, I’ll push right back. Do you enjoy hurting me? You’ve rubbed up against me more than enough for me to know part of you is getting off on it.”

“This coming from the guy that almost radiates lust whenever I’m touching him.”

“What can I say; maybe I just like being touched.” I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment. “There’s a small phone book in kitchen. Look up ‘Renaldo’. He can have one of his boys deliver you some blood. Make sure you tell him what kind and that you’re at my place. He knows where it is.”

“You’ve ordered blood before?” The look on his face as he said that was priceless. Made me wish I had a camera.

“No, he delivers pizzas too, makes a killer trashcan that would even give you heartburn. On second thought, order one of those too and some breadsticks.” Didn’t matter what time of day it was, he was always open. Angel had ruined most of my food anyway and I was starving. I got up from the couch, heading towards my room. “I’ll get you a blanket and pillow.”

It took me a few minutes to find what I was looking for in the closet and when I turned around, I dropped everything on the floor because Angel was damn near hovering behind me. “What did I say about making some noise?”

“He said the stuff will be here in twenty minutes. Are you paying?”

“I’ve got an account there, but you need to tip the delivery guy.” I bent down, grabbed the pillow, and stuck it under my arm before I snagged the blanket too.

“That’s a nice bed.”

I knew where he was going and I wasn’t going to let that happen. “You’re not getting my bed.”

“But I’m a guest.”

“No, you’re a pain in the ass. You can sleep on the couch. You’ve got burns on your hand and I’m covered in bruises and cuts. I think I win.” Damn right, I win. I had bruises on top of bruises; I should get to lie down on the silk sheets, not him.

He gave me a look. “Since when is this a contest?”

“Isn’t everything?”


End file.
